With love, Kagome
by Pame-cat
Summary: Kagome y Sesshomaru son los mejores amigos del mundo. Desde su infancia habian confiado el uno en el otro., pero el dia su cumpleaños #18 Kagome olvida todo lo ocurrido, y tiempo despues descubre que esta embarazada, Sesshomaru decide estudiar en el extranjero ¿Le dira lo que sucedio esa noche? InuxKagxSesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **Prologo**

 _Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y el motivo por el que a mis 29 años me encuentre en esta hermosa recepción junto a cientos de personas a mi alrededor, en el que seria el día más feliz de mi vida y sentirme como una completa estúpida es...el saber …que te eh perdido…¿¡Como llegamos a esto!?... Creo que debo empezar desde el principio…_

 _Recuerdo el día que llegaste, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa, ya que después de muchos años, la casa al frente de la nuestra había sido comprada,. Ese_ _día estaba nublado, yo jugaba en el jardín delantero, cuando nos vimos por primera vez._

 _Tu_ _apariencia_ _era completamente diferente a los demás niños del distrito, tu cabello plateado que llegaba un poco debajo del cuello, tus ojos eran tan dorados como el sol, y, sobre todo tu mirada, era tan… penetrante._

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 _Buenos días niños!-_ dijo la señorita Tsubame una mujer de cálida mirada a sus alumnos de primer grado,-

- _Buenos días Profesora Tsubame-_ dijeron todos de pie al entrar la profesora

 _-El día de hoy ingresara un nuevo alumno a nuestro instituto, ven pasa por favor- decía al_ pequeño parado en la puerta del salón de clases

Fue la segunda vez que se veían, la mirada dorada atravesaba la mirada dulce chocolate de Kagome

 _-Espero le den una grata bienvenida ya que nos visita desde Londres, así que no tiene muchos amigos aquí en Japón.-_

-Bienvenido!- _Dijeron al unísono todos los a_ lumnos del salón de clases

- _Bueno, el lugar a lado de Higurashi esta vació-_ dijo señalando el lugar de aquella linda niña de cabellos ébano- _Ve a sentarte, será tu lugar de ahora en adelanté-_

 _-Hola, soy Kagome- d_ ijo un linda niña de cabellos ébano, piel nívea y con una linda sonrisa, que hasta a cualquiera por más frío que fuera no se podía resistir esa mirada chocolate

 _-Sesshomaru Taisho-_ respondió el pequeño peli plateado - _¿Jugamos juntos?-_

Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, compartíamos todos nuestros sueños, incluso los sueños raros de Sessho..

 _-¿haz visto alguna vez los remos de un bote?_ \- dijo el pequeño ojidorado a su mejor amiga recostados al pie del gran árbol del jardín _-la parte redonda donde pones el remo, se llama escálamo, eso era yo, era una cosa-_

 _-jajajajaja que raro eres Sessho-_ dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su mejor amigo.

 _-Será nuestro secreto-_ dijo la pequeña mientras entrelazaba fuertemente su pequeña mano, junto a la de su amigo

Así pasaron los años, nuestra infancia fue grandiosa, siempre encontrábamos la manera de estar cerca uno del otro, si no eran notas en clase, era por teléfono o Internet. Has sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo, en realidad desde que tengo memoria, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, mi confidente, y mi hermano, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar, lo que mi corazón guardaba para ti…

 _ **Apreciados señores Higurashi:**_

 _ **Quisiera concertar una reunión con ustedes para comentar el comportamiento de Kagome en la escuela y su costumbre de escribir notas durante la clase. ¿Que les parece el jueves a las tres en punto?**_

 _ **Señorita Mihara**_

 _-Kagome! ¿Que significa esto jovencita!?_ \- dijo la madre de kag mientras mostraba el citatorio a su abuelo – _ve a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta la hora de la cena-_

Mientras tanto, cruzando la calle, en la residencia Taisho, una nota parecida era leida por el mayor ojidorado

 **Apreciados señores Taisho:**

 **Me gustaría tener una reunión con ustedes para comentar los progresos de Sesshomaru en la escuela. Sobre todo quisiera que hablemos del reciente cambio que he observado en su conducta así como de la costumbre que ha adquirido de escribir mensajes durante las clases. Les agradecería tuvieran a bien llamar a la escuela para fijar el día y hora de la reunión.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Señorita Mihara**

- _No soporto eso de no sentarnos juntos en clase-_ dijo la no tan pequeña de 11 años recien cumplidos de largos cabellos ébano, a su mejor amigo desde su teléfono con rara forma de hamburguesa- _Me han sentado a lado del asqueroso de Yamazaki, que se hurga la nariz y se come los mocos. ¡Qué asco! –_

 _Uhhggg! –_ dijeron ambos al unisono-

 _-¿Qué han dicho tus papás sobre la señorita Mihara?_ \- pregunto Kag

 _-Mamá no dijo casi nada porque no paraba de reír. No sé porque._ \- Contestaba el ojidorado- Es un aburrimiento estar en primera fila. Me llega todo el rato el aliento apestoso de la señorita Mihara-

 _Uhhggg_! – dijeron ambos al unisonó por segunda ocasión-

 _-Nos vemos mañana en clase kag-_

 _-Si, hasta luego.-_ dijo colgando el teléfono

las vacaciones las pasábamos juntos y convencíamos a nuestros padres de viajar a los mismos lugares.

 _¡Vamos Kag! Corres muy lento, te alcanzaré-_ gritó joven de peli plateado de unos 14 años.

 _-No me alcanzaras!-_ respondió una hermosa niña de largos y rebeldes cabellos ébanos mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por la playa

 _-Jajaja, ¡si sigues corriendo de esa manera dentro de muy poco te alcanzaré!- dijo el peliplata_ ; Venía corriendo tras de ella. De pronto sin darse cuenta Kag chocó con una piedra que la hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo y causándose una profunda herida en la rodilla.

 _-¡aahhh!-_ gritó de dolor, mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba preocupado a toda velocidad

 _-¿Qué te pasó Kag?- dijo al ver la profunda herida debajo de la rodilla de donde brotaba mucha sangre-¿Te duele mucho?-_ pero Kag hizo caso omiso a las preguntas. Se arrodilló con preocupación delante de la herida, rompió parte de camisa y colocó un pequeño vendaje en su rodilla.

- _No llores Kag, todo estará bien-_ le sonrió mientras la cargaba sobre su espalda y caminaba de regreso sobre la playa.

- _Gracias Sessh!-_ y se abrazo al pecho de su amigo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

- _Vamos Kagome!-_ Decía su mejor amiga Sango mientras pasaba su mano frente a el rostro de su amiga y llamar su atención- _Vamos Kag, ya es el momento-_ animaba a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie frente a toda la recepción- _respira hondo y tranquila, se fuerte-_

- _Hola, muy buenas noches a todos-_ dijo nerviosa frente al micrófono, sus piernas temblaban y las manos le sudaban horrores- _Por favor, su atención-_ dijo tímidamente mientras todas las miradas en la sala se posaban en ella y su muy exquisito y elegante vestido dorado- _A quienes no tienen el gusto de conocerme personalmente, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi_ -

Desde la mesa principal, su mejor amigo un hombre alto de largos cabellos de un inusual plateado, ojos ámbar , profundos, con una mirada hipnotizante, hombros anchos, facciones finas la miraba tiernamente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida para los presentes, ya que se distinguía por una personalidad fría y reservada, cualquiera quedaba fascinado con el porte y elegancia que poseía; Esa noche portaba un traje muy costoso de un prestigiado diseñador a kilómetros se podía notar el poder que el hombre transmitía.

 _-Y este dia debe ser…_ \- dijo la azabache con aire melacolico al verlo- _el día más feliz de mi vida..-_


	2. Capitulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **Capitulo 1**

12 Años antes…

Kagome Higurashi, es la hija mayor del matrimonio entre Tatsuma y Naomi Higurashi, su padre se desempeñaba como el director ejecutivo de Grupo Tanaka, la empresa minera más grande del país, por lo que viajaba con bastante frecuencia a Kyushu, Hokkaido y Honshu; Mientras su madre estába involucrada en los bienes raíces con la inmobiliaria Hosso, lo que posiciono el renombre de la familia, su abuelo, el señor Higurashi, un sacerdote retirado, amaba contar a sus nietos historias fantásticas entre sacerdotisas y Youkais de la era feudal, sin duda un hombre bastante activo para su edad; Sota y Shippo Higurashi son los mellizos más diferentes en la familia, alegres y muy inquietos, su hobbie favorito es molestar a su hermana mayor.

Sesshomaru Taisho Aldridge, es el único hijo del matrimonio entre el magnate japonés Inu No Taisho, dueño de una de las 5 navieras más grandes del mundo, su esposa Seisshira Aldridge era la hija mayor del productor más grande de acero en Londres, una mujer nacida en una antigua familia aristocrática inglesa, inteligente, hermosa e instruida a muy corta edad para ser toda una mujer de alta sociedad; Sesshomaru nació en Londres, Inglaterra, fue educado como todo un caballero ingles a muy temprana edad, pero los negocios de su padre ocasionaron que cambiara su residencia permanente hacia Japón, su carácter es serio y reservado, no es de muchas palabras, cortes y elegante, bastante diplomático, él al igual que Kagome, estudia en la academia Shikon No Tama, un colegio exclusivo para hijos de familias acaudaladas en el país.

Eran cerca de 11:45 pm, la residencia Higurashi se encontraba en completa calma, a excepción de la habitación de Kag, sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios y sus hermanos al igual que su abuelo ya tenían un par de horas en el paraíso de los sueños, excepto..

 _-Las clases están de muerte, no sé si pueda resistir este ritmo-_ comentó la chica, con visible estrés y cansancio

- _Creo que exageras Kag, los maestros no han sido lo suficientemente estrictos con nosotros-_ le contesto su mejor amigo mientras se ajustaba los lentes y revisaba los ejercicios algebraicos resueltos por su amiga.

- _Me lo estás presumiendo, ¿cerebrito?_ \- dijo la azabache arrojándole un poco de goma

- _Jaja, nada de eso.-_ dijo el ojidorado mientras revisaba minuciosamente – _Este esta mal-_ dijo al borrar y corregir- _Es el radical del segundo término sumado por la cantidad arbitraria que le adicionaste a (x)...Listo!-_

- _Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-_ pregunto la azabache

- _Es el radical del segundo término sumas por la cantidad arbitraria que le adicionaste a (x) Cero coma setenta y cinco, en (x)_ \- explico de nueva cuenta – _y listo!_

 _-¿Sabías que eres como mi héroe?-_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y revolvía sus largos y sedosos cabellos

 _-¿Sabías que eres un completo desorden!?-_ dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba un súbito ataque de cosquillas

- _Seshh!-_ dijo al momento de terminar sobre su enorme cama-, ¡ _para yaaa!_

 _-¿Desde cuándo Kagome Higurashi se deja intimidar tan pronto?-_

 _-¡Ya, basta_!- ambos se pusieron a reír.

- _Shhh_ \- hizo un ademan la joven – _despertaremos al abuelo-_

Ambos se recuestan por un momento en la enorme cama de la joven, mientras recobraban el aliento perdido en su pequeña guerra de cosquillas

—¿ _Es así como esperas pasar los exámenes de admisión a la universidad? Eres un fiasco en matemáticas, Kag_ —alzó una ceja, casi divertido por la reciente expresión aniñada de su amiga. Demonios, lo estaba volviendo loco.

- _No me preocupo por eso-_ dijo divertida- _tengo un excelente tutor-_

Ambos comenzaron a reír nuevamente, recordando de inmediato al abuelo

- _Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que ya debo retirarme-_

 _-Te veo mañana-_

 _-nos vemos-_ depositó un beso en la frente de su amiga y se retiró por la puerta de servicio con sumo sigilo

Mientras tanto en una zona exclusiva en Shanghái, China; un joven de largo y rebelde cabello azabache, profundos ojos dorados y algo desliñado, pero muy apuesto; se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en el balcón de su habitación, el cual contaba con una impresionante vista de la ciudad.

- _No fastidies. No quiero volver a ese estúpido internado-_ dijo el joven con prepotencia- _llámale al viejo y cuéntaselo todo como siempre lo haces-_

 _-Inuyasha, cariño solo queremos lo mejor para ti-_ dijo una hermosa dama de largos y lacios cabellos ébano detrás de el- _tu padre desea que termines el instituto, después podrás viajar por el mundo como siempre los haz deseado-_

 _-Si ese es el caso-_ dijo quedando frente a su madre – _envíame a Japón con el viejo, quiero ver que cara pone cuando me vea llegar-_

- _Inuyasha..no puedo hacer eso-_

 _-¿!A que le temes madre!?-_ dijo furioso- _Mi padre es un hombre muy rico no es así? Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo conozca personalmente, lo único que recibo de él son cartas y más cartas, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡Es suficiente!-_

 _-Hablare con tu padre esta tarde-_ dijo claramente nerviosa y asustada – _Pero quiero que me prometas que cualquiera que sea tu decisión siempre estaremos juntos-_

 _-Lo prometo, Madre-_ dijo abrazando fuertemente a la hermosa dama

Mientras tanto, en una zona residencial al norte de la ciudad de Tokio dos jóvenes se preparan para irse al instituto, ambos estudian el último año de preparatoria.

- _KAGOME DESPIERTA!_ \- Gritaba su nana, una mujer mayor de aspecto amable y algo regordeta, mientras colgaba sobre el perchero el uniforme de la joven _-EL JOVEN SESSHOMARU TE ESPERA-_

 _-Ya te escuche Kaede-_ dijo una somnolienta kag mientras se levantaba en estado zombie y caminaba hacia el baño previamente preparado por su nana, salió del baño y volvió la vista hacia su despertador, era tardísimo! se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo mientras escuchaba como despertaban sus hermanos, se coloco el uniforme que consta de una camisa manga corta blanca que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, una mini falda tableada de cuadros azul/negro, una corbata a cuadros igual a la falda, saco entallado negro con el logo bordado del lado derecho, con medias negras largas arriba de la rodilla,y unas zapatillas negras; tomó su portafolio y bajo corriendo hasta el recibidor.

 _-Buenas noches!-_ dijo sarcástico el peli plata con su impecable uniforme, y una malvada sonrisa

- _Jajajaja_ \- dijo sarcástica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al joven para arreglar su corbatín, esa cercanía lo volvía loco, amaba a esa chica, su sonrisa, el aroma de su cabello, sus hermosos ojos- _Al menos se anudar bien mi corbata-_

La escena no pudo ser mas única, todos los sirvientes de la familia Higurashi sabían lo mucho que se llevaban aquellos jóvenes, los padres eran los que no estaban enterados de esto debido a su constante ausencia en casa.

- _Listo_!- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- _Me debes el almuerzo! Vamos se hace tarde!-_

 _-_ _¿Y tu desayuno?-_ Se escucho la voz de la nana Kaede

- _Desayuno en el instituto.-_ respondió tomando las llaves de su casa saliendo a toda prisa

- _Cuídate linda Kagome, que tengan buen día!-_

- _Adios Nana!_ -Respondió en el mismo tono anterior.

 _-Hasta luego Sra. Kaede_ \- dijo el joven mientras era jalado por la chica

Ambos subieron al BMW negro serie 7 de Sesshomaru y partieron rumbo al instituto

 _-Yo pongo la música-_ dijo alegre mientras conectaba su ipod y comenzaba a tocar "Im Still in Love"

 _-¿Sean Paul?-_ dijo extrañado

- _Siii, ame esa canción, lo recuerdas!?, la semana pasada que salimos con Sango y tu amigo el Joven Takeda a esa fiesta en la playa_ \- dijo mientras comenzaba a tararear, Sesshomaru la veía de reojo, era sencillamente hermosa, hasta que la escucho llamándolo

 _-_ _Y dime Sessh, ¿Qué pasa con Kagura Nakahara?_ Pregunta kag intrigada

 _-¿Qué pasa de que?-_

 _-Escuche que te echo el ojo-_

- _Es linda-_ dijo secamente- _pero, no es mi tipo-_

- _Para ti, ninguna es tu tipo Sessh-_ dijo divertida

 _-"Tu eres mi tipo"-_ dijo para si mismo ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el, casi imperceptible

- _Sabes Sessh –_ dijo timida y sinceramente- _Cualquier chica moriría por salir contigo, eres una gran persona.-_ dijo nerviosa con unas muy sonrojadas mejillas- _No es que yo quiera salir contigo ehh!_ – dijo tratando de quitar ese aire de incomodidad _\- eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro tonto!-_

Un incomodo silencio invadió el ambiente tanto sessh como Kag, sentían un gran nudo en la garganta, deseaban gritar y revelar ese secreto, tal vez, muy pronto sería el momento.

 _-Bueno ya llegamos!-_ dijo Kag rompiendo el tenso aire entre ellos _\- te veo a la salida_ \- dijo con rapidez mientras bajaba del auto-

Así transcurrió el día, cambios de aula, de paso por la cafetería y de la cafetería a clase y de clases a la biblioteca, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru desde muy pequeños se habían prometido estudiar la universidad en Harvard, EU; el promedio de Sesshomaru era impresionante por lo que no tendría problema alguno en ingresar, más sin embargo Kag, era brillante si; pero las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, había decidido estudiar hasta tarde ese día, los exámenes se acercaban y no deseaba defraudar a Sessh, debía dar un poco más.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, estaba tan concentrada en sus deberes que no notó cuando Sessho llegó, este cubrió los ojos de Kagome con sus manos.

- _Sessho_!- grito _-Me asustaste_!

- _Vaya! Te veo muy concentrada-_ dijo sarcástico- _imagine que estarías aquí tomando una siesta!_

 _-ja ja ja-_ dijo imitando una sonrisa _\- Que gracioso!_

 _-Estoy muriendo de hambre!-_ dijo mientras ayudaba a recoger sus pertenecías a kag- _Me gustaria una pasta o tal vez un buen corte ¿Qué prefieres Kag?-_

 _-¿Mc Donalds?-_ pregunto tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

 _-¿Mc Donalds? ¿Eso deseas?-_ dijo desconcertado

 _-Que mejor que una hamburguesa doble con queso-_ dijo la chica alegre mientras sessho le ayudaba a llevar su bolso.

Todos en el instituto murmuraban acerca de ellos, Que Si eran solo amigos, Que si eran pareja; la mayoría de las chicas, la miraban con envidia y recelos solo porque era la única chica que sesshomaru no ignoraba, Kagome era una chica muy hermosa de largos y ondulados cabellos ebano, preciosos ojos chocolate, un cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado para su edad, esto debido a su pasión por el baile, piel radiante como porcelana fina y sobre todo, muy amable, y noble con todos, los chicos tenían pavor de acercarse a kag para pedirle salir, por temor al Peli plateado.

- _Hola Kag! Joven Sesshomaru-_ saludo una joven – _Que bueno que te alcanzó_

 _-Dime Yuka ¿Qué pasa?-_

- _Iremos a casa de Eri el día de hoy y mañana para terminar el proyecto del Profesor Mushin_ -dijo seria y amablemente- _imagino que ya tienes listo la introducción y el tema central, verdad?l_ -

 _-Es verdad! El proyecto de Mushin! –_ dijo Kag con una enorme gota en la cabeza- _lo había olvidado, iré con ustedes-_

 _-El chofer de Eri nos espera en el estacionamiento si deseas ir con nosotras, te esperamos! No tardes!-_ dijo mientras se despedía- _Hasta pronto, Joven Sesshomaru-_

 _-Es verdad! Lo olvide!-_ dijo con una enorme gota en la cabeza

- _Kagome, no tienes remedio-_ dijo con desgano

 _-¿Nos vemos por la noche, ok?-_ dijo mientras tomaba su bolso- _Bye Bye_

Mientras tanto, en la naviera Taisho, sonaba el teléfono de la oficina del magnate Japonés

- _Dime Hitomiko, ¿Qué sucede?_ \- contesto aquel hombre imponente

- _Tengo en la línea a la Sra Wang desde Shanghái_ – dijo su asistente- _Me comenta que le es urgente hablar con usted-_

- _Adelante, comunícame con ella-_

- _Enseguida Sr Taisho-_

 _-¿Izayoi? ¿Qué sucede?- d_ ijo preocupado- _Te eh dicho muchas veces que no deseo que me llames a la empresa-_

- _Perdóname Inu-_ dijo afligida- _Pero es muy urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo-_

- _Dime, Te escucho-_

- _Se trata de Inuyasha-_

- _Ahora que pasa con ese muchacho caprichoso_ \- dijo con molestia

- _Desea conocerte y esta muy decidido en ir a Japón_ \- dijo- _Lo han expulsado otra vez_

\- _Otra vez! Es la tercera vez en un año!_ \- dijo furioso mientras se levantaba de su silla- _Ahora que ha hecho ese mocoso!_

- _Golpeo a su profesor de Literatura-_ dijo al borde del llanto- _Ya intente convencerlo, pero esta empeñado en ir a Japón ¿Qué haremos Inu no!? También es tu hijo!-_

 _-Creo que ese muchacho no se resignara fácilmente-_ dijo con preocupación mientras aflojaba el nudo de corbata- _prepara tus cosas, vendrán a Japón-_

 _-Lo hare enseguida_ \- dijo la mujer tras el teléfono- _Gracias Inu No_

- _Hitomiko!-_ dijo por el conmutador

- _Dígame Sr Taisho-_

- _Comunícame de inmediato con el Sr. Totosai y localiza a Mioga, que venga a mi oficina, Ahora!_ \- dijo con molestia

Mientras tanto con Kagome

- _Ya solo falta la conclusión y revisar la bibliografía-_ dijo Kag al estirarse

 _-Es verdad, ya casi esta listo!-_ dijo Yuka _\- Por cierto Kag, como va la obra?_

 _-Pues, estamos ensayando el último acto-_ dijo alegre- _creo que no tendremos problema para presentarnos en el festival de navidad-_

- _Woow Kagome, eres genial!-_ digo Ayumi

- _Es verdad, es una excelente actriz-_ dijo Eri con exaltación- _mi adaptación de Romeo + Julieta será un éxito!-_

 _-Bueno Chicas, es tarde!_ – dijo kag al terminar de guardar sus libros- _Debo irme, Adiós!-_

 _-Adiós Kagome!-_

Kagome camino hasta la parada cercana, cuando tenia la oportunidad, aprovechaba para ir de vuelta en autobús y recorrer lentamente la ciudad.

- _Kagome-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo un linda chica castaña detrás de ella, de grande ojos marrones y bella sonrisa

- _Sango-chan! Que sorpresa_!- dijo al momento de saludar alegre a su amiga

Sango Taijiya era la mejor amiga de Kagome, al igual que Sesshomaru, son grandes amigas desde la infancia, Sango era la única hija de un médico tradicional, era dueño de la farmacia cercana a la zona residencial donde viven Sessho y Kag, se conocieron gracias a Kaede, ya que era gran amiga de su madre, cuando la madre de Sango murió, ella era aún muy niña, su padre cayo en una profunda depresión, por cual no podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña, por lo que Kaede, la llevo a la casa Higurashi, los padres de Kagome entendieron la situación y Sango paso una temporada viviendo junto a Kagome, a partir de ese momento se hicieron grandes amigas, y aunque ella asiste a la preparatoria Shuuketsu únicamente para señoritas, siempre se hacen un tiempo para llamarse o salir alguna fiesta juntas.

- _Te llame la otra noche, pero Kaede me dijo que habías llegado rendida y te quedaste dormida_ \- dijo triste

- _Perdóname amiga!_ -dijo abrazando efusivamente a su amiga- _pero eh tenido un semestre de locos! , ya envié mi solicitud a la universidad, tengo que quedarme horas extras por la obra para el festival de navidad –_ dijo mientras contaba desanimada- _y por si fuera poco tengo tomar clases extras de matemáticas, voy de la patada!-_

 _-Pues claro!-_ dijo picara- _Con ese bombón que tienes por tutor, lo único que aprendería serian los algoritmos de su cuerpo-_

 _-Sango! Por Kami!-_ dijo sonrojada al 1000% _-Que dices_!

 _-Vamos Kag!-_ dijo abrazando a su amiga- _Ese hombre esta que arde! Y no me vas a negar que No te es indiferente, a simple vista se ve como lo vez con ojos de borrego a medio morir!-_

 _-Sango, no inventes! Bien sabes que Sessho y yo somos amigos-_ dijo tajante

 _-Si lo que digas!-_ dijo en tono burlesco- _A kilómetros se nota que lo traes babeando al pobre, pero en fin, vamos sube que nos deja el bus-_ dijo jalando a su amiga hacia el bus

Ambas amigas platicaron alegremente durante todo el recorrido, hasta que

 _-Y que tal te va con Kuranoske Takeda?_ -dijo picara- _Ese día de la fiesta te vi muy animada amiga-_

- _jajajajaja_ \- dijo la castaña divertida- _pues es muy lindo, pero..-_

- _Pero!?-_

 _-No se, anoche salimos a tomar un café y..-_

 _-ÚLTIMA PARADA SHINJITSU_ -dijo el conductor- _BUEN VIAJE, PUEDE DESCENDER CON CUIDADO-_

- _Shinjitsu!?-_ exclamo aterrada la castaña- _Vamos Kag!_

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_ dijo preocupada al ver a su amiga- _Sango, ¡Donde estamos?-_

- _Disculpe señor, el siguiente autobús a Ginza tardará mucho en llegar-_ pregunto la castaña

- _Este es el último del día-_ dijo secamente- _Que tenga buen viaje-_

 _-¿Que pasa Sango-chan?-_

 _-Nos pasamos! Ya no hay autobús de regreso_ \- dijo asustada- _ve la hora, el taxi costará un fortuna!-_

- _Ok_..-dijo kag mientras buscaba su teléfono celular entre su bolso- _Creo que estaba por aquí-_

 _-Que haces Kag-_ dijo Curiosa

 _-¿Aló? ¿Sessh?-_ dijo tímida

 _-Kag? ¿Dónde estas?-_ dijo el peli plata al ver su reloj despertador que indicaba media noche- _Kaede acaba de marcarme, esta preocupada!-_

 _-Me perdí_ \- dijo- _TomeElBusEnCasaDeEriYSangoChanVeniamosConversandoYllegoAShinjitsu y..-_

 _-Kag! Respira hondo y habla más despacio-_ dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía de prisa-

 _-Shinjitsu!-_ Dijo de golpe- _Estamos en la estación Shinjitsu-_

 _-Voy enseguida-_ dijo mientras pisaba el acelerador de su deportivo- _busca un lugar seguro no te quedes ahí-_

- _Colgó_ \- dijo despreocupada- _Estará aquí muy pronto-_

- _Vaya!-_ dijo sarcástica- _Y dices que son "amigos", pero en fin_!- dijo abrazando a su amiga- _Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?...-_


End file.
